Por el tiempo
by MaestroJGC
Summary: Un akumatizado con el poder de viajar a cualquier parte del tiempo que desee deja a Marinette en un grave aprieto con alguien del futuro.
1. Chapter 1

Por el tiempo.

En el futuro.

Volpina y Cat noir atacaban a un akumatizado con sus armas.

-¡Ahora my Lady!

Ladybug le dio un ataque sorpresa al villano y lo lanzó lejos.

-¿Cuál es el poder de este villano? Da vergüenza que hasta la abejita le ganaría.

Cat noir recibe un golpe en la cabeza por parte de su amiga.

-Mira gato roniozo hoy no estoy de humor.

Queen Bee se cruzó de brazos molesta y el chico se tocaba la parte que le golpearon.

-No se que te vio Nathaniel.

La rubia le levantó la mano pero Ladybug la detuvo.

-Me lo vas a dejar peor de lo que ya esta.

Las chicas se sonrieron y el felino las miro con enojó.

-No me simpatizan.

-¡El akumatizado se escapa!

El posedor del miraculous de la tortuga señaló al villano.

-¡Vámonos!

Todos se pusieron en marcha menos Cat noir que agarró la mano de Ladybug.

-Se dirije al parque.

La heroína abrió grande los ojos y se fue rumbo al parque con su compañero.

El akumatizado llegó al parque y agarró a una niña rubia de unos 6 años de edad.

-¡Sueltame!

La niña forcejeo y los héroes llegan para ver como el villano abre una especie de portal y se va con la niña.

-¡No!

Ladybug se arrodilló y su compañero lo abrazo mientras miraba como dos chicos se acercaban.

-Ya hablaremos ustedes dos.

Miró con enojó a los jóvenes mientras Ladybug lloraba en su hombro.  
.

.  
28 años en el pasado.

Marinette iba corriendo a toda prisa a la escuela.

-La última semana y llegó tardé.

Detiene su carrera al ver un resplandor y un akuma con un enorme reloj en su rostro y una niña llorando en sus brazos aparecer.

-Tikki transformame.

Se dirigió hacia el villano y lo golpea con su yo-yo.

-¡Suelta a ésa niña!

El akumatizado sonríe, deja a la niña en el suelo y se va.

-Ya me encargaré de él después.

Se acercó a la niña y le sonrió.

-No te preocupes, ya estás a salvó ¿cómo te llamas?

La niña la miró por un rato confundida y le respondió con miedo.

-Emma.

Le puso la mano el el hombro y le sonrió.

-Yo soy Ladybug, ven te llevaré con tus padres.

Alzó a la niña el brazos.

-No hace falta.

Ladybug le mira confundida.

-¿Por qué?

La pequeña le abraza del cuello.

-¡Por que tú eres mí mamá!

Continuará...  
.

.  
Hola!  
Otra historia para tener 18 historias.

¿Qué tal está esta historia?

Comenten si les gusta.  
Volveré... 


	2. Chapter 2

Sorpresa

El maestro Fu miraba atentamente a la niña que jugaba con Tikki.

-¿Qué dice usted maestro?

El hombre mira a Marinette y le sonríe.

-Felicitaciones Ladybug, tendrás una niña muy saludable.

Marinette se sonroja y mira a su futura hija.

-Asi que ese akuma la trajo del futuro ¿qué hago ahora?

-Yo diría que debes llevarla a comer algo.

La niña se acercó mientras se tocaba la panza.

-Bien, vamos a comer algo al parque.

Tomó la mano de la niña y esta le sonrió.

-No puedo creer que tendré una hija tan linda.

Acarició el cabello de la niña la cual infla sus mejillas enojada.

-Sabes que el único que me puede hacer éso es papá.

Marinette retrocede asustada.

-¿Cu...cuál es tu padre?

-¡El gran Cat noir!

Gritó con orgullo mientras la chica palidecia.

-¡Y tú tía sera la aún más grande Volpina!

Alya que estaba oyendo detrás de la puerta paso y alzó a la niña mientras la abrazaba.

-Tía Alya, que gustó verte.

La niña corresponde el abrazo con alegría mientras Alya mira con burla a su amiga que sigue de piedra.

-Vamos Marinette, tu futuro esposo no es tan malo.

Y ésas palabras hicieron que Marinette se baya a un rincón y se ciente mientras tomaba sus rodillas.

-Ya la perdimos.

Vuelve a mirar a la niña y le sonríe.

-¿Verdad qué yo sere tú tía favorita?

La pequeña abre grande sus ojos y mira hacía otro lado.

-¡Ó no niña! ¡Éso no está nada bien! ¡¿Quién es tú tía favorita?!

Vaja a la niña y la mira enojada.

-Sólo diré que prefiero las abejas.

Alya queda en shock y con un sólo pensamiento en su cabeza.

"Queen Bee es mí enemiga oficial sea quien sea la que esta bajo el antifaz".

Y el maestro Fu miraba la escena con una sonrisa mientras bebía té.  
.

.  
Mientras que en un cuarto oscuro las ventanas se abren y las mariposas vuelan alrededor de Howt Moth el cual sonríe.

-¿Así qué, una visita del futuro? Muy interesante.

Mantiene vigilado al akumatizado que ahora esta bajó su poder el cual le contó sobre la futura hija de Ladybug y Cat noir.  
.

.  
Luego de tirar agua sobre Marinette y sacarla de su depresión se fueron al parque y ahora comían helados.

-Dime Emma, ¿cuántos hermanos tienes?

La niña le miró y le mostró tres dedos.

-Somos dos chicas y dos chicos, yo soy la más pequeña y la actual princesa de papá ya que mí hermana mayor se casará con tú hijo y mí papá está enojado con ella, es más el otro día agarró a Kevin, lo subió en la punta de la Torre Eiffel y lo dejó todo el día.

La niña volvió a comer de su helado mientras Alya miraba con asombro y Marinette se aguantaba la risa.

-Creó que le puedo dar una oportunidad a Cat.

La chica se puso a reír mientras Alya se cruzó de brazos enojada.

-Sí ése gato toca a mí hijo lo voy a castrar y más que ahora se que eso pasará.

Se trono los dedos con sed de venganza por algo que aún no pasaba.

-Hola chicas.

Ambas voltean y ven a Adrien y Nino frente suyo.

-¡Adrien!

Marinette se puso de pié asustada.

-¿Quién es esta ternurita?

Le sonrió a la niña la cual se lanza a sus brazos con alegría.

-¡Sí! Está vez yo lo abraze primero.

Le saca la lengua a Marinette y esta se sonroja.

-¿Nos conocemos?

El rubio no sabía por que pero ése abrazo lo sentía cálido.

-No me recuerdas.

La niña lo miró y se puso a llorar.

-¡Viejo, no está bien hacer llorar a los niños!

Nino reprochó a su amigo mientras este sentía su corazón partirse al ver a esa niña que ahora estaba en brazos de Marinette llorar.

-Lo siento,no fue mí intención ¿qué hago? ¿por qué llora? ¿Por qué me siento así? ¿qué día es hoy? ¿Quién soy yo?

Alya le dio una bofetada al rubio para que se calme.

-Gracias, lo necesitaba.

Se acercó a Marinette para acariciar a la niña pero esta se volteó enojada.

-No te quiero ver, traidor.

Adrien por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió ganas de llorar por el rechazo de ésa niña.

-¿Por qué soy un traidor?

La niña lo miró con enojó.

-¡¿Qué clase de padre se olvida de su propia hija?!

Todos miraron con sorpresa a la niña mientras Alya la tomaba en brazos para que Marinette se desmaye tranquilamente.

.  
¿Qué hará Hawt Moth ahora que Ladybug y Cat noir tienen un punto débil?

¿Cómo volverá la niña al futuro si no se sabe donde esta el akumatizado?

¿Está niña meterá aún más la pata por la información que posee?

Y lo más importante ¿cómo será la relación de Adrien y Marinette a partir de ahora?

Continuará...  
.

.  
Hola nuevamente!

Esta historia tendrá acción pero poca ya que a mí me gusta escribir más cosas con humor pero a lo mejor algun lector se inspira en esta historia y hace algo parecido, sí es así yo ya me apuntó para leerla.

Comenten si les gusta!  
Volveré... 


	3. Chapter 3

Otro más

Marinette abrio sus ojos con cansancio y vio que estaba sola en su habitación.

-Solo fue un sueño.

Se acomodo en la cama dispuesta a dormir.

Cerraba sus ojos lentamente y...

-¡MAMÁ!

Abrio sus ojos y vio como una niña se subia a la cama.

-¿Qué pasa linda?

Le limpio la mejilla con su dedo y le sonrio.

-Papá no me deja jugar con el muñeco de Cat noir o de Ladybug.

Marinette le dio un abrazo y le sonrio.

-Tu padre no tubo infancia, dejalo jugar con las muñecas.

-¡Princesa! No le digas eso a nuestra hija.

Adrien dentro a la habitación con un moño en el cabello y los labios pintado muy mal.

Marinette se sonrojo por lo de "nuestra hija" pero al verlo no aguanto la risa.

-Jajaja muy gracioso, gracias a que tu te desmayate y tus padres estan ocupados yo tube que cuidarla y mira como termine.

Marinette palidecio y se levanto asustada.

-¡¿Qué le dijiste a mis padres?!

En otro momento no abria articulado palabra ante el rubio pero ahora ya no le importaba.

-Tranquila, Alya le dijo que es una pariente mia y tu me estas ayudando a cuidarla.

La chica se tiro en la cama cansada.

-¡SI! Vamos a jugar en la cama.

La niña salto sobre Marinette y estas se rieron.

-No se olviden de mí.

Adrien se subio a la cama y abrazo a las dos chicas, su futura hija se reía mientras que su futura mujer se volvio a desmayar por el abrazo.

-¿Marinette? Despierta Marinette.

La movio un poco y la niña le sonrio.

-Eso me recuerda cuando mamá me dijo que ella se desmayo en su luna de miel y los siguientes 7 meses.

Adrien se sobresalto y movio más fuerte a la chica.

-¡Nunca me hagas eso me oíste! Yo quiero un año de luna de miel.

Marinette que justo desperto al oír eso se volvio a desmayar.

-Papi, ¿qué hacen en la luna de miel?

El chico miro a la niña y sacudio más fuerte a Marinette.

-¡Yo no estoy hecho para dar esa información!

Luego de que Marinette despertará por novena vez consecutiva fueron a casa del maestro Fu para ver si no encontró la forma de volverla a su tiempo original pero al llegar vieron a Plagg enseñándole unas fotos y el maestro se reía.

-Y esta es de cuando Adrien peleó con la niña por la muñeca de Ladybug.

-¡Plagg!

El kwami lo miró.

-¿Qué? Me paga bien.

Le mostró una bolsa con quesos.

-Maestro ¿encuentro la forma de volverla a su tiempo?

Marinette sólo vio como el hombre negaba.

-Éso significa que tendré a mí princesa y mí princesita por más tiempo.

El rubio alzó a la niña y Marinette nego con una sonrisa.

-Yo siempre supe que harían linda pareja.

Miran hacia la puerta y ven a Alya con su traje de Volpina.

-Tenemos que irnos, hay problemas y Queen Bee no resistira mucho.

Tras dejar a la niña al cuidado del maestro Fu fueron a pelear con el akumatizado el cual tenía a Queen Bee contra una pared.

-¡Llegan tardé! Tu no Ladybug, tú llegaste a tiempo.

Cat noir golpea al akuma con su bastón mientras que Volpina lo distrae con ilusiones.

-Lamentó la demora.

Ladybug le ayuda a levantarse y esta la abraza.

-Siempre que te tomes una foto conmigo te puedo perdonar.

Ladybug la empuja al ver que el villano las atacó.

-¡Nunca interrumpas un momento íntimo con Ladybug!

Queen Bee lo golpea y este sale volando hacia unos autos.

-Seré honesta contigo.

La rubia se acercó molesta.

-Esto te dolerá.

Cuando iba a golpear a su rival alguien la abraza de la pierna.

-¡Tía Chloe, te extrañe!

Todos quedan estáticos al oír la identidad de Queen Bee.

El akumatizado aprovecha la oportunidad y ataca a Queen Bee pero un bastón lo detiene.

-Nunca toques a mí tía favorita.

Un héroe que era como Cat noir pero con el cabello azul como el de Marinette aparece y empuja al villano.

-¡Por favor! ¡¿El también?!

Y Volpina que notó que él también era de otro tiempo se enojó por no ser la favorita nunca.

-Lo siento tía Alya, pero ella nos soborna con lindos regalos.

Le sonrió con burla y luego miró al akumatizado con seriedad.

-Así que a esto se enfrentaban mis padres. Muy interesante.

Se acercó al villano y le arrebató el sombrero que tenía y se lo lanzó a Marinette.

-Todo tuyo mamá.

La chica lo agarró y le sonríe.

-¿Espero qué esto no cuente como regaló para el día de las madres?

-¡Rayos!

Sonríe al muchacho y luego libera a akuma.

Mientras que Hawt Moth estaba en el ya habitual cuarto con las mariposas pero está vez con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Otro más que viene del futuro, muy interesante.

¿Qué estará tramando Howt Moth?

¿Cómo es que ese muchacho le sacó el anillo de Cat noir a su padre en el futuro?

Y lo más importante es que ¿cómo pudo llegar a el pasado?

Continuará...

.

.

.

Hola nuevamente!

¿Les gusta cómo va quedando? Si es así por favor dejen un review.

Gracias por su tiempo.

Volveré...


	4. Chapter 4

Secuestro.

En la casa del maestro Fu se reunían todos los héroes mientras miraban con pena al chico que Marinette lo tenía de rodillas y con 3 ladrillos sobre sus muslos hace ya una hora.

-¡Por favor mamá! Ya te dije que le quité el anillo de Cat noir para venir a buscar a mí hermana ¡papá di algo que si sigo así quedaré paralítico!

Adrien se acercó a ayudar a su futuro hijo pero se detuvo cuando vio el rostro de Marinette que le decía que no se meta o a él le iba a ir peor.

-Obedece a tú madre Hugo.

El chico que no puedo recibir ayuda de su progenitor ya estaba al borde del llanto.

-Por favor déjalo mami, en nuestro tiempo ya sufrirá demasiado.

La dulce Emma se acercó a su madre y su hermano ya tenía planeado hacerle un altar a su hermana por ser tan buena.

-¡Bien! Pero más te vale no volver a robar por que te irá peor.

El chico tumbó los ladrillos a un lado y se tiró al suelo.

-Por cierto Hugo ¿cómo le hiciste para venir?

El chico miró a Alya.

-El guardián me ayudó eso es todo lo que puedo decir ya que no está bien que conozcan el futuro.

Chloe que se mantuvo callada con su futura sobrinita Emma mientras procesaba todo lo que pasó soltó una carcajada.

-Pero si tu hermanita ya no los contó todo, inclusive que la hija mayor de Marinette se casará con el hijo de Alya y Nino.

-¡¿Qué?!

Adrien que no estaba al tanto de éso se paró enojado por lo que sucedería.

-Emma no esta bien que reveles lo que pasará más adelante.

Hugo reprendió a la niña mientras que Adrien salió afuera donde estaba Nino hablando por celular y lo arrincono en una pared.

-¡¿Qué te pasa?!

-¡Tú, mal amigo, manten a tu hijo lejos de mis bebés!

Adrien lo soltó y volvió adentro dejando a su amigo totalmente confundido.

Mientras que Howt Moth comenzó a ejecutar su plan y mando a un nuevo akuma mientras que cientos de mariposas se ocultaban detras de este.

-Haré que todos me den sus miraculous a la fuerza... o mejor dicho por ésa linda niña.

.  
Mientras que Hugo le explicaba dónde podría estar el akumatizado para volver al futuro cuando su madre purifique el akuma una exposición alertó a todos y se fueron mientras Emma los seguía por atrás.

-¡¿Por qué siempre me dejan sola?!

La niña se detuvo al ver blanca mariposa sobre su hombro.

-¿Un akuma?

Luego de eso fue envuelta por cientos de mariposas y desapareció en el aira.

.  
Mientras que todos los héroes derrotaron al villano y la imagen de Howt Moth apareció ante ellos.

-Hola Ladybug y Cat noir, les doy una última oportunidad para que me entreguen sus miraculous o su linda hija sufrira las consecuencias.

-¡NO!

Ladybug se acercó a las mariposas mientras desaparecían.

-No...

Se arodillo en el suelo y se puso a llorar mientras que Volpina y Cat noir se acercaban a consolarla.

-Ése canallas.

Queen Bee apretó sus puños mientras un par de lágrimas salían.

-No se preocupen ella estara bien.

Todos miraron a Hugo el cual deciso su transformación y se sentó en el suelo tranquilo.

-Howht dogs o como se llame se aburrira de estar con ella y la devolverá personalmente.

Adrien se acercó enojado y lo agarró del cuello de su camisa.

-¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡Este no es momento para bromas!

El chico le sonrió.

-Ya veras a que me refiero.  
.

.  
Emma abrió sus ojos y vio como un hombre con un disfraz se acercó a ella con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Tu seras la llave a mí victoria...

El hombre se calló cuando la niña lo abrazó del cuello.

-¡Tenía miedo no vuelvas a hacerme esto o se lo diré a mí abuela!

Howt Moth se separó de la niña con una extraña calidez en el pecho.

-¿De qué hablas niña?

La niña lo miró e inflo sus mejillas enojada.

-Primero mí papá se olvida de mí y ahora tú también abuelo Gabriel.

El hombre quedó estático al oír éso mientras la niña se puso a perseguir a las mariposas que había en ese lugar.

-¿Me llamó abuelo?

Continuará...


	5. Chapter 5

Nos vemos.

Luego de que Hugo dijera que solamente deberían ir a la mansión Agreste ( su madre y Chloe lo obligaron) todos se fueron lo más rápido posible y se quedaron de piedra al ver a la niña allí con Gabriel Agreste el cual tenía dos colitas y sus labios pintados muy mal.

-¡Emma!

Marinette se acercó a abrazar a la niña pero Chloe la empujó y la abrazó primero.

-Nunca más no hagas esto mí niña.

-¡Oye, no es tú hija es mía!

Y una de sus habituales peleas comenzó mientras la niña sonreía ya que parecía estar acostumbrada.

-Adrien.

El rubio que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no reírse de su padre vio como este le entregaba el objeto con el miraculous de Howt Moth.

-Se que no tengo perdón por lo que hice aunque fuese para recuperar a tú madre, pero espero que un día me perdones.

-¡Abuelito hot dog, que gustó verte! Me prestas dinero.

Hugo interrumpió la hermosa escena y Gabriel ya sospechaba quien sería su menos preferido en el futuro.  
.

.  
Luego de que el maestro Fu permitiere a Gabriel quedarse con su miraculous y haga que el akuma regresé a ambos viajeros a su tiempo todos se reunían para despedirse de Emma y Hugo.

-Quizás no sea la favorita pero de igual modo los voy a querer.

Alya abrazó a sus sobrinos y se fue con Nino.

-Por favor, no seas torpe como tú madre.

-¡Chloe!

-Ya Marinette, este es mí momento.

Besó a la niña en la frente y se alejó.

-Gracias por abrir mis ojos pequeña.

Gabriel le acarició la cabeza y se fue con los demás.

-Nos vemos Emma.

Adrien y Marinette se acercaron y abrazaron a la niña.

-Lamentó la interrupción pero además de que nadie se despide de mí y me ignoran, debemos volver a nuestro tiempo ya que quiero terminar con el castigo que mamá me dara rápido.

Hugo tomó la mano de su herramienta y se fueron mientras todos se iban a sus casas con alegría y tristeza mientras Adrien y Marinette se quedaron solos viendo el lugar donde sus hijos desaparecieron.

-¿Te gustaría ir al cine conmigo?

Adrien tomó la mano de Marinette la cual se sonrojo y lo miró incrédula.

-¿Y?

La chica solo asintió rápido con su cabeza ya que no le salían sus palabras.

.  
28 años en el futuro.

Gabriel Agreste miró a su akuma y lo volvió a la normalidad.

-Todo ya pasó para que éso dos tontos habrán sus ojos en el pasado.

Salió a ver como estaba su nieta mientras que Hugo y Lois estaban en un rincón castigados y Marinette peleaba con Chloe para abrazar a Emma mientras esta ayudaba a su padre el cual estaba inconsciente en el suelo con Alya enojada a su lado.

-Nunca van a cambiar.

Una señora rubia con algunas canas agarró la mano de Gabriel Agreste.

-Ni en el pasado ni en el presente.

FÍN...  
.

.  
Feliz navidad a todos los que dejan reviews y un carbón para los que no dejan nada.

Gracias por su tiempo y ahora voy a pensar un poco en que hacer para mí próxima historia que sera Marichat.  
Volveré... 


End file.
